


Renascentia

by LoneErebor



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Could be triggering in places but I'll give a warning, F/M, Not sure where this is headed yet, slow burn???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneErebor/pseuds/LoneErebor
Summary: The normal story: Girl gets thrown into favorite TV show, meets characters, blah blah blah you know the rest. Except this time, there's a few twists. And the first twist?She was the murder victim.And the second?She's awake.





	Renascentia

Aelwyd Tazia. Aelwyd Cafell Tazia.   
I am not from here.  
I am from- wait, no-  
I do not understand.  
Where am I.  
Why is it dark?  
Oh, there is light- oh my ears-  
Pain.  
Light.

Breathe.

________

“The ME called it.” Captain Gregson said. 

“Then why is she awake?” Joan asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“At what time was she murdered?” Sherlock asked. 

“Between one and four this morning, but it’s hard to tell.” 

“Why is it hard to tell?” Joan inquired.

“Well, her wounds were rapidly closing, so it was a bit hard to determine the exact time, you understand.” The Captain snarkily replied. 

“Closing? They were closing?” Joan asked, confused.

“Yes.” 

“So she’s conscious?” Sherlock asked. 

“Oh yes. Scared the ME half to death- had to send her home -but she’s very much awake.” He replied.

“How?” Joan asked, concerned. The Captain shrugged his shoulders.

“Who knows. How about you ask her yourself? We need the best for this.” He stated, motioning towards the door. Sherlock grinned.

__________________________

“No one’s been allowed in there since she woke up. Scared the living daylights outta the ME, but she’s pretty calm. Was thrashin’ around a bit when she first woke up, but been good since then.” The security guard said as he finished up his statement to Marcus. Marcus nodded, thanking him for his time. 

“Oh, why was she thrashing around?” He asked quickly to the guard. He glanced back.

“Well, her autopsy was about to get done, and I suppose she didn’t like that.” He finished, and quickly walked back down the hall. Marcus shuddered.

“You ready to talk to her?” He said, walking over to where Joan and Sherlock were sitting around the corner. Joan seemed uneasy, but Sherlock was practically vibrating in his seat. 

“Yes.” He stated, and quickly got up to walk through the doors. Marcus put a hand on his chest.

“Woah, easy. You can’t just go walking in there.” He said. Sherlock looked at him with a frown. 

“And why not?”

“She just woke up after having been murdered, and nearly getting an autopsy done. She’s probably skittish and she might attack. We need to be careful.” Marcus stressed, looking at Sherlock intently. Joan sighed.

“How about I lead the questions, then? She might react better to a more... feminine face.” Joan said. 

“That’s a good idea.” Marcus replied, looking pointedly at Sherlock, who frowned again.

“I need to ask my questions in order to conduct this case.” He stated stiffly. Joan raised an eyebrow.

“What, you don’t trust my abilities?” She asked. 

“Guys, can we just get in there? She’s been waiting long enough.” Marcus hissed, glancing through the glass in the door to the girl’s turned back. 

“I’ll lead.” Joan said, sliding past both boys and slowly pushing open the door, making sure it could be heard by the girl. The girl didn’t turn around.

“Hello.” Joan said softly. The girl turned her head ever so slightly towards them.

“Where am I?”


End file.
